Disco Dance Floor
Overshoot 3 |ability = Fusion: a Zombie played on this gets Overshoot 3. |flavor text = The Triassic Invasion brought the very best of Zombie culture: Disco.}} Disco Dance Floor is a triassic rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 3 . It has the Overshoot 3 trait, and its Fusion ability gives the Zombie played on it the Overshoot 3 trait. Origins It is based on the object in real life with the same name. tatistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing Science Zombie *'Trait: Overshoot 3' *'Ability: Fusion:' a Zombie played on this gets Overshoot 3. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Rare Card description The Triassic Invasion brought the very best of Zombie culture: Disco. Update history Update 1.24.6 * Added to the game. Strategies With Disco Dance can be treated like a fighter version of that can be played and attack starting from turn 2. Just like said environment, it is a good card fit for any zombie, simply because how good Overshoot is, but it is better with high-health zombies not only because they can survive longer and do more Overshoot attacks, but also because Disco Dance Floor is a one-time use zombie and you should make the most out of it. Disco Dance Floor is especially good with zombies whose ability activates by doing damage to the plant hero like Cheese Cutter, Raiding Raptor, or Abracadaver. You might want to boost their health so that they survive longer, but the Crazy class lacks health-boosting cards, so that option is out unless you are playing as Electric Boogaloo or Z-Mech. Disco Dance Floor is also good with Bullseye zombies, since their Overshoot attack will not charge your opponent's Super-Block Meter. Disco Dance Floor itself can also gain Bullseye via Disco-Naut. Each hero can use this to their advantage. * Impfinity gets the best use out of Disco Dance Floor, as he has plenty of zombies whose ability activates by damaging the plant hero. For example, he can place Swashbuckler on this to buff itself, use Raiding Raptor to Conjure a card, or Zombot Aerostatic Gondola to move to another lane and leave behind another zombie in its place(due to the Overshoot attack occuring before combat, the newly-created zombie will also be able to attack on that turn). * Electric Boogaloo has access to Cheese Cutter, but that is about it for him. However, he has strong individual boosting cards that can help the Fused zombie stay alive longer. * Professor Brainstorm has many of dangerous Bullseye zombies outside of the ones in the Crazy class, the most dangerous example being Shieldcrusher Viking. * Z-Mech, unfortunately, gets the short end of the stick, as the class does not have Bullseye zombies or zombies whose ability activates by hurting your opponent. But at the very least, he has several high-health zombies and health-boosting cards. The only downside of Disco Dance Floor is that unlike Moon Base Z, it affects only one zombie. It also has to survive an attack from a plant to activate its ability if you play it in the early game, and because it can't attack plant fighters, it can't make an exchange even if gets destroyed. You can play it in the late game, but you will miss out on some turns you could've attacked your opponent for more damage. Against Disco Dance Floor is basically a 3 /3 fighter, albeit it can only hit you no matter what. While that is threatening to you, you can use the fact that it can't hurt your plants, and play a glass cannon like without any risk of it being destroyed. If not, Berry Blast is fine too. But if Disco Dance Floor is played later on in the game, or if you don't have something that can destroy it at once in the early game, you have a zombie with Overshoot 3 to worry about. Any strategy about dealing with said zombie depends on what zombie it is, so play accordingly. Gallery DiscoDanceFloorStat.jpg|Disco Dance Floor's statistics DiscoDanceOvershoot.jpg|Disco Dance Floor's Overshoot attack QuickdrawConManonDiscoDanceFloor.jpg|Disco Dance Floor Fused with Quickdraw Con Man Disco Dance Floor card face.png|Disco Dance Floor's card image Disco Dance Floor texture 2.png|Disco Dance Floor's textures Disco Dance Floor texture 1.png|Disco Dance Floor's textures Category:Triassic cards Category:Fusion cards Category:Dancing cards Category:Science cards